Forever Yours
by yourmysterygirl
Summary: Post Eclipse. Jake did not imprint on Renesmee, the pack is back together. A new girl moves to town, Jake starts dating her to get over Bella. But what happens when he finds out that Bella is not the one he loves anymore?
1. New Girl

Forever Yours

Chpt 1- New Girl in Town

Jacob Black

"I swear to god, you guys could not be more disgusting!" Leah pulled a face and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Come on, we're just having a good time!" Quil poked Leah.

"And apparently so was Julia!" Embry added, throwing a pillow at Seth who had gone completely red by now. "Nicely done man, nicely done."

"Agreed. I would hit that." Quil laughed.

"I'm leaving." Leah grabbed her purse off the side table, "See you at home Nasty Boy." She frowned at her brother and departed.

"Seriously man, how far'd she go?" Quil punched Seths shoulder.

"We......kissed." Seth blushed and ducked his head.

"Wow, we got ourselves a stud here!" Embry exclaimed sarcastically, "Jake was kissing Bella _before _they dated."

"Maybe I need some advice then." Seth smiled at Jake, who was stuffing his face full of nachos, "Enlighten me boss!"

Jacob laughed, "Yeah, because I've had so many successful relationships."

"Jake, you have to get over her. She's happy, she's married, and you are the best friend. Let her go." Sam patted him on the shoulder. "It's not like you imprinted on her or anything."

"I know... I just can't get over her. She was perfect for me. I was perfect for her. That leech shouldn't have even been alive."

"Technically, he isn't... he's dead. She's dead too." Seth put in.

"Yeah? Then they shouldn't be here. They should be six fucking feet under. Dead people should be dead!" Jake was trembling with anger.

"Calm, Jacob. Calm." Sam soothed.

"What?! That a command? You gonna try to control me again Sam? I'M THE PACK LEADER NOW BITCH! Your over! I need to get over Bella? YOU NEED TO GET OVER YOURSELF!" Jake was now shuddering uncontrollably, his anger bubbling over the edge.

"No. You are the true blood leader."

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!" Jake bellowed. A cry sounded from the other room.

"Yes, Jacob. You are the true leader. The one who we should all look up to. You sure do handle your situations well, don't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jake had stopped shaking.

"Excuse me. My baby is crying." With that Sam scooped up his newborn, John, and left.

"What is _wrong _with me?" Jake dropped into a chair and massaged his temples.

"well..." Seth started, "Don't take this the wrong way.... but he's right. You need to get over her."

Jake moaned. "_How?_"

"Best idea I have ever had! You will _love_ me." Embry exclaimed. He jumped to his feet and started pacing. "There's this girl in town, she's new. Just moved here... Fucking hot too. Perfect distraction."

"And? Why should any of this matter?" Jake asked.

"Because, if you dated her.... you would get over Bella. It's perfect."

"Yeah... maybe it is." Jake smiled. He was going to get himself a girlfriend.


	2. First Day

Teagan Hathaway

_One more class. Teagan thought to herself. One more class and It's all done. _

Today had not been good, first days never are. The students on the reservation were tight knit, their ancestors had all come from the same tribe, and Teagan was an outsider. The Englisher that settled on their land. No one had talked to her all day. Until now...

"Hey." A tall russet skinned boy had plopped down next to her and was smiling ever so sweetly at her from below his lashes. His face was absolutely breath taking, a square jaw, bright big brown eyes, and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Her gaze travelled downward a little bit, he was big. Tall and muscular. She snapped her eyes back up to his face.

"Hi." She smiled nervously. _please don't let him know I was checking him out._

"So, you're new here, right?" He leaned back in his desk and ran a hand through his sloppy chin length hair. This, coming from anyone els would have seemed like forced conversation, awkward and stupid. But he sounded genuinely interested, and she hadn't talked to anyone all day...

"Yeah, I just moved here from Portugal."

"Strange, you don't have an accent... that's somewhere in Europe, right?"

"It's next to Spain. I'm english... my family is Portuguese. We moved out there last year to help my grandparents. I was homeschooled, I still don't know the language. Well, I know a few words. And I'm pretty good at Spanish... but when they died, ya know... I figured I should move back to America, ya know? where I can actually speak the language."

"I'm so sorry."

"What? About my grandparents? Don't be. They lived overseas for my whole life, we couldn't talk to each other because of the language barrier. I loved them, but I never really knew them." A tear rolled down her cheek. The boy reached over and wiped it off.

"Jacob." He said, extending his hand.

"Teagan." Teagan smiled and returned the handshake. The bell rang.

*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bell rang, it was the best class of the day. The boy who talked to her, Jacob, helped her with the problems on the board, and she began feeling that twisting knot in her stomach whenever she looked at him. The first boy to talk to her, and she falls head over heels immediately.

"So..." Jacob smiled at her as she shoved her Algebra book into her already overflowing backpack.

"Yes?" Teagan silently cursed her hopeful tone.

"well, uh. It's difficult to be new." Jacob looked up at her questioning face, "not that I've ever been new... but I know people who have. And I was wondering if tonight you'd like to hang. I could introduce you to some people..."

"Yeah." Teagan hooked a loose hair behind her ear, "Yeah, that would be great."

"I'll come pick you up at eight?"

"Sure, sure."

"Where do you live?"

"Oh!" She scrambled for a piece of paper and wrote down her address. Tonight was going to be great.


End file.
